


your laugh is the best sound i have ever heard

by past piginawig (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/past%20piginawig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis laughs and harry doesn’t, and louis doesn’t think that’s okay so he lifts harry’s shirt up higher and begins digging his fingers into harry’s sides.</p><p>harry’s eyes widen immediately and his mouth opens and his laughter is loud and sudden, and louis’ positive he’s in love. he keeps tickling, though, because he never wants harry’s laugh to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your laugh is the best sound i have ever heard

louis is a tactile person.

he likes cuddles and touches and lingering hands and footsie under the table.

this is the excuse he uses, at least, for how much he touches harry.

when liam raises concerned eyebrows at him when his hands slip under the cotton of harry's shirt. "i'm a tactile person, li."

when zayn tries to give him vague advice about acting on his feelings while they play fifa. "i'm just a tactile person."

when niall looks at he and harry with heart eyes. "i'm like this with everyone, niall."

it's more difficult to use this excuse when he and harry are lazing about the house, cuddled on the sofa and watching the telly.

he's got a hand beneath harry's shirt, fingers rubbing circles on harry's soft skin. harry's head is against his chest and his curls are tickling his nose but he can't bring himself to move. harry's got a big hand wrapped around louis' little fingers, playing with them thoughtlessly.  their legs are intertwined, bare feet touching, and together they make up their own little jigsaw puzzle.

he hasn't known harry for even a year yet but he knows there's no one he's ever been more comfortable around. he's never more content with anyone and no one's ever made him nervous and calm at the same time the way harry seems to. and he knows what it all means, in his head. to everyone else, he'll swear he's just a tactile person.

"hey lou," harry says softly. louis' fingers slip a little too low and harry's breath catches. he pulls his hand back up to harry's stomach and resumes making circles.

"yeah?"

harry turns his head and cocks an eyebrow. louis stares back until harry frowns. "forgot what i was gonna say."

louis snorts and harry's frown deepens. his eyebrows turn down and it's like his whole face is sad, doing its best to frown all over. louis laughs and harry doesn't, and louis doesn't think that's okay so he lifts harry's shirt up higher and begins digging his fingers into harry's sides.

harry's eyes widen immediately and his mouth opens and his laughter is loud and sudden, and louis' positive he's in love. he keeps tickling, though, because he never wants harry's laugh to end.

"lou! stop it! truce!"

louis shakes his head, still laughing and still tickling. "never!"

harry's gasping and wriggling beneath him, batting at louis' hands but not making any real attempts to stop him. he finally pushes his body up and they both go rolling to the floor, harry landing on top with a gleeful expression. louis' laugh stops immediately and his eyes widen in horror.

"don't even think about it, curly," he warns. harry smiles innocently. " _harry_!"

long fingers spread to attack but louis' quick, grabs a wrist with each hand and harry loses his balance, body falling against louis. there's a loud puff of air that escapes louis' mouth and harry lifts himself up a little.

and then they're laughing again, rolling around, each trying to get around the other to tickle sides.

"okay," louis finally concedes, when he's back beneath harry on the hardwood floor, a game console controller digging into his shoulder. "truce!"

harry nods, but he doesn't lift himself up. he lets his arms bend, lowering himself over louis and suddenly soft lips are pressing into his. it's slow and quick at the same time, and louis feels warm all over. harry's smiling when he pulls back.

"sorry," he says, but he doesn't look very sorry at all. "you looked really nice like that."

"don't be sorry for that, yeah?" louis smiles back, and then he digs his fingers back into harry's sides, ignoring his cries of "you called truce!" and listening to the barking laughter instead.

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'jump then fall' by taylor swift


End file.
